Grey Rising
by CelestialDragon3
Summary: What will Harry do when the summer between his fouth and fifth year goes horribly wrong? Will he surrvive against the deatheaters who are determained to capture him? Or will his Uncle get to him first?
1. Chapter I

To tell you the truth I hate having author notes at the beginning of each chapter so I promise this... I will not have anything other than the story in the following chapters. I say right now that I have absolutely no rights to the characters placed in this story or the story line that has been created by J.K. Rowling. I have no claims whatsoever except to future original characters that may later be incorporated into my story, and to my plot. I will not threaten you to review, but if you want you can, I will answer any questions you have. If you do not like my story, that's okay, doesn't bother me. Send flames if you want. CelestialDragon3@go.com ENJOY!!!  
  
CHAPTER I  
  
For three weeks I have been held in this hellhole. Three weeks since I was forced to leave my home, my safe haven and return to my "family." They have become (if possible) even more abysmal than usual. The cause I suppose had to do with Uncle Vernon's stocks, they were dropping at an alarmingly fast rate and of course my "deformity" was to blame for it. Uncle Vernon was in a blind rage when he lost his first thousand. That's when it first happened. I was checking the post to see if my Hogwarts letter had arrived (Professor Dumbeldore had forbidden any owl post as it could lead Voldemort right to me) so he was mailing it to me the muggle way.  
  
But as I handed Uncle Vernon the rest of the post he growled and grabbed my arm. At first I thought he only was going to give me the usual list of chores but that thought was banished just as soon as he threw me to the floor and gave a mighty kick to my side. I wheezed in pain trying to catch my breath.  
  
"It's all your fault boy, you made this happen you've cursed me! You will not come out of this cupboard until you've undone whatever horrendous curse you've set upon me!" he bellowed.  
  
Not even struggling I lay limp as Uncle Vernon tossed me into the cupboard. In some deranged part of my mind, I was rejoicing. Rejoicing that someone had finally punished me for killing Cedric. Rejoicing that I was away from all eyes, no one could see me. No, fame and fortune couldn't follow me here. I rejoiced at being alone again. Even though Hogwarts was my home, I get sick of having someone stuck to my side all the time.  
  
I have become a master at hiding my real emotions, sometimes I think I would have done well in Slytherin like the hat suggested, if only they weren't such prats. I'm actually a very morbid person these days, I guess good ole' Voldemort will do that to a guy. It seems as if so many small things irritate me these days.  
  
So much anger inside of me, anger ...that got me to thinking of Snape. The man acts like such an ass! But sometimes I wonder, perhaps all of his anger is self manifested, a show for the Slytherins to write home to their parents about. Of course the Slytherins would be suspicious if Snape acted nicely to the Gryffindors so he had to keep up the act right?  
  
Mostly I feel sorry for the man my father and Sirius tormented, the life of a spy is hard. There is always the fear of being found out and killed on the spot. I don't know if I could live my life that way, but in a way I do, always in constant fear of Voldemort. Maybe the two of us have something in common after all.  
  
Sometimes when Snape goes on one of his ranting rampages and I seem to be enraged, I'm actually faintly amused, the man is quite the actor (though some of it I'm quite sure is real!). Though I do worry about him from time to time. One little slip-up and one quick flick of the wrist and he would be done for. Voldemort is merciless, I hope I'll be the one to kill him some day. Get revenge for all those who have died by Voldemorts hand, directly or indirectly. Sneezing brought me back to reality as a horrible pain racked through my body. 


	2. Chapter II

CHAPTER II  
  
That had been a little over three weeks ago, or so I was guessing. There was no day and night in here, only a constant darkness that suited me just fine. I suppose you could say I was almost happy, at least there were no chores to be done or meals to be made.  
  
It made me extremely giddy to know that the abominable muggles would have to do everything for themselves. Though I was away from those worries, my own followed me into this cramped space. Nightmares plagued me wile I slept, and my own thoughts tortured me while awake.  
  
This routine went on for approximately another week. I was finally released from captivity when uncle Vernon was forced to have the house sprayed for termites. Had the fumes not been deadly, I'm sure he would have left me in the cupboard, however they were and I'm positive that he didn't want a dead nephew on his hands. So that day while my aunt, uncle, and cousin pig were out on a shopping spree (apparently Vernon's Stocks had shot back up awhile back) I was to stay and reorganize the garage, out of sight.  
  
I knew I would look worse for the wear. During my supervised visits to the bathroom, every-other day I was not permitted to shower or change clothes, so I'm sure I didn't smell to great either. My "family" wouldn't be back until 9 or 10 so I had a good two hour time span in which I could shower and pack.  
  
I got dizzy going up to the bathroom from the fumes that still remained. No one was supposed to be in here for another hour. I showered first, scrubbing off all the grim. I walked into my bedroom and dressed into Dudley's hand me downs, at least they were clean though. I wore my robe, planning on escape, my wand was in my pocket and I put all my belongings into my trunk with the exception of my birdcage.  
  
A wave of sadness passed over me for a moment as I remembered sending Hedwig off to Hermione's for the summer. Risking expulsion from school I shrunk my trunk and cage and put them in my pocket. As I went down the stairs the front door clicked open and Dudley eyed me on the stairs.  
  
"Daddy the freaks been in the house and he is wearing the freak thing," he squealed referring to my robe.  
  
"What?" he bellowed from outside. I froze on the stairwell.  
  
"Boy!" he shouted. "What the hell do you think you are doing out of the garage? I specifically told you to stay out there and what is this? You've showered? You no good son of a whore! Lot of good that'll do you! You're going right back where you belong, under the stairs!" he bellowed.  
  
Vernon came pouncing up the steps, "come on boy" he growled. Uncle Vernon grabbed me by the front of my robe and drug me back down the stairs. Uncle Vernon threw me onto the bottom landing.  
  
"You will do as I say boy and you will stop with all of your freakish nonsense." And he ended that statement with a knock to the head.  
  
Felling quite woozy and very nauseous I could not defend myself, let alone stand. Uncle Vernon continued on with his punishment until my entire body ached. Even my toes were laced with pain. Finally my uncle threw me into my cupboard. I was being covered with the veil of unconsciousness, and I gladly welcomed it.  
  
Dream:  
  
It was dark where I was. There were no windows and few torches on the walls, however I knew immediately where I was, Voldemort's lair.  
  
"There must have been a deatheater's meeting tonight." I thought to myself as I looked around.  
  
There were dozens of people in black robes and white masks surrounding Voldemort's throne. And there on the horribly disfigured chair sat Tom Riddle himself.  
  
"Malfoy, what news of Fudge?" Voldemort asked Lucious.  
  
"He outright refuses the idea that you are back and gaining power. He has even started a rumor that Potter killed the Diggery boy to gain more publicity by wining the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He wants to bring the boy in for questioning under Veritaserum. Lord, do you desire Fudge to remain ignorant of your return or would you rather him to be, informed?" Lucious asked.  
  
"Fudge wants to bring me in for questioning? What an idiot, I can not believe he thinks I killed Cedric." I thought to myself.  
  
"Hmm, what a fool fudge is. I believe it would be beneficial to myself if Fudge remained unseeing, it makes things more difficult for Dumbeldore and the order to gain supporters." Voldemort said  
  
"But I do want the Potter boy brought to me at once, Fudge must not know of my return. I do not care how you do it or who you have to kill I want him here by tomorrow night or all of your lives are forfeit. We know that Potter lives in Surrey but since he is under that damned Fidelious charm we do not know the exact location, so get the information any way you can and bring him to me." Voldemort demanded.  
  
"You're all dismissed, except for you Snape you stay here.  
  
After all the deatheaters apparated Voldemort placed his red gaze upon the lone figure left in the darkness.  
  
"Now Severus you have always been my favorite potions master. You're a very clever person. Now, how about that potion you've been brewing for me? Is it ready yet?" Voldemort asked him.  
  
"It is almost complete sir, I have only to add the Mongolious root and let it simmer for 42 hours." The dark figured replied monotonously.  
  
"Well I guess that will have to do then, don't want to rush progress. But Severus, if there are any unexpected delays...well, like I said you're a clever person." Voldemort finished.  
  
"Yes master." He replied before apperating away. 


	3. Chapter III

CHAPTER III  
  
All was gone from the throne room except for one silent spectator.  
  
"So Fudge wants to bring me in. I cannot believe that he is accusing me of killing Cedric, though it was mostly my fault." However, my attention was drawn away as Voldemort began speaking again.  
  
"Wormtail come in here."  
  
"Yes master?" he replied as he bowed.  
  
"I want you to follow Severus everywhere he goes. I have suspicions about him but I need this last potion so I can finally destroy Potter, it will reverse the effects of the curse on my wand, and I'll finally be rid of the insolent brat." Voldemort spewed.  
  
"Yes master," Wormtail replied.  
  
"Oh no... oh no...if he can use his wand against me, I will not have a chance, I have to stop Snape from giving him the potion, and warn him that he's being followed. But how do I get out of here?" I asked myself.  
  
My bruises were large and my broken bones ached. "But I will not succumb to my uncle!" I screamed to myself. "If I can stand up to Voldemort my uncle should be no match, but the fact that he got me into this state without a wand scares me, and I despise being scared. I have lived with fear my entire life and I am sick of it." I said to myself  
  
For the first eleven years of my life I was picked on by my aunt and uncle. I became a slave in their household and lived in this small cupboard. I had been afraid of being cast out because I knew I wasn't wanted. I was afraid of Dudley and his two other big friends, they would bully me, hit and push me.  
  
When I was eleven I found out what really killed my parents, I discovered real fear looking into Voldemort's face and seeing the fathomless hate he held for me. I was scared for the lives of my first friends, and my own.  
  
In second year, I saw the face of the young Voldemort, the person who I feared the most, an evil wizard in his full power. I became afraid of the future that year, scared that Voldemort would one-day return to his youthful power.  
  
In third I was afraid of loosing the only tie to my parents, Sirius to a battle of revenge. I was also scared because he offered me a home even though he did not know me, what if something happened to him my only shot at a normal life?  
  
Then finally the Tri -Wizard Tournament. My worst fear intensified as I aided Voldemort's rise to power and killed Cedric in the process.  
  
My anger turned to a rage so powerful it yearned to escape my body. I was out of control, all my thoughts, all the things I could never have, images flooded my mind with "what ifs," and energy crackled around me. An image of my dead mother holding me protectively in her arms broke the spell and the door of the small cupboard burst open.  
  
Though in a world of pain I stood and stalked into the kitchen going right up to uncle Vernon and got right in his face.  
  
"Payback's a bitch uncle." I snarled at him. Grabbing a turkey leg I gave my aunt and cousin a glare, then stalked silently out of the house. 


	4. Chapter IV

CHAPTER IV  
  
Remembering my vision I went out of the protective wards and walked down to the corner. I was about to call the knight but I heard people talking, coming up the ally. I remembered what Voldemort's orders were and sunk between a dumpster and a large box. I sat back and listened as the robed men passed by me.  
  
"The Potter boy won't know what hit him." A large man said. Even though I couldn't recognize them, I had a suspicion it was Crabe and Goyle Sr. by their size.  
  
It would almost be like a half of a person against one, with as dumb as these two were. Taking a chance I jumped out from my hiding place and stunned them both before either got out their wands. There would be Deatheaters all over Surrey searching for me. The knight bus would definitely be too noticeable.  
  
My only choice would be Kings Cross Station. But if the Hogwarts express wasn't running I would have to walk the tracks, that's a good three or four day walk. I don't have that much time. Unless, I could get to London tonight get to Diagon Alley, floo to Hogsmead and go to Hogwarts, that might work. London was a goo hour and half by car. If I could make it out of Surrey I could call a cab the rest of the way. That was my best option.  
  
I began walking the back streets of Surrey another ten minutes and I would be in Ellsburg. It was at least midnight, I was starving and aching all over. Yet here I was walking through Surrey trying to avoid Deatheaters.  
  
"Just five more minutes," I chanted to myself.  
  
"Five more minutes till what Mr. Potter?" A voice drawled from around the next corner. "Surely you don't mean your own death? No no, master will keep you alive for quite a while. He likes to ...play with his food before he devours it." He said.  
  
I contemplated turning and running, but I did not have the strength for it. I was sure uncle Vernon had done something to damage my lungs for I was already panting.  
  
"Malfoy," I sneered recognizing the velvet like voice.  
  
"Young Potter, you shouldn't be out in dark alley's at night. Didn't your mummy and daddy teach you that? Oh yes that's right they never got the chance did they? What a pity." He said.  
  
"You bastard, I don't have time for you." I wheezed.  
  
"Well I suggest that you open up a spot in that busy little schedule of yours Mr. Potter because you and I are over due for a duel." Malfoy spat.  
  
"Calm yourself Potter. Just do not let yourself be distracted." I thought to myslef.  
  
"All right Malfoy you have me, let's get this over with." I said.  
  
"Expelliarmus," he yelled.  
  
I quickly dodged that but not without a considerable amount of pain.  
  
"His style is quite similar to Malfoy Jr.'s, surely I can beat him" I thought while observing his technique.  
  
"Stupefy" I returned. That attack was also dodged.  
  
"Crucio" he snarled out.  
  
I just barley dodged the curse and then returned it in kind. A scream split through the silence of the night. Staring at Malfoy's writhing form on the pavement I realized what I had done.  
  
I had used an unforgivable.  
  
Half in shock I ended the curse.  
  
"I'm not a boy anymore Malfoy, nor do I think like one. I entered into the magical world only four years ago, not knowing anything about it. At first when I learned about Voldemort my state of mind saw only two sides, good and evil, black and white. But you know what I have slowly realized? There is a gray spot. Right between the two, neither good nor evil. A place where killing is not necessarily bad and genius is sometimes mistaken for insanity. Sometimes those who are blind have the clearest vision. Wouldn't you agree Mr. Malfoy?" I asked.  
  
Although it was I who was speaking, the words coming out of my mouth were foreign to me. Though as I thought about it I realized just how true it was. "Don't you agree that there are circumstances when killing is a good thing? To save someone's life to rid the world of a future evil?  
  
The Grey spot is neutral. It is a balance between the two. Dumbeldore and the order is the light, while Voldemort and his followers are the dark. With Voldemort's amount of resources and Dumbeldore's lack of support from the ministry, the dark is slowly over whelming the light.  
  
This is where the Grey steps in to restore the balance. And do you know who that is Mr. Malfoy?" I asked as I stop pacing right in front of his face:  
  
"It's me." I growled.  
  
Leaving Lucius Malfoy in a great deal of pain I began to walk away.  
  
"Oh and Lucius, do remember what I said. I'm not a boy anymore, nor do I think like one. I would have no qualms about killing you, but I have some place to be, so, if you will excuse me." 


	5. Chapter V

CHAPTER V  
  
I kept walking until I was out of Surrey and caught a cab. Finally being able to relax I sat and pondered over all that had just came out of my mouth.  
  
"Where did that come from? How could I cast that curse on anyone? Even if they did deserve it? Even though all I said was true, the way I said it was so cruel and cold." I thought to myself.  
  
"I would have no qualms about killing you." That phrase had been repeating through my thoughts all the way out of Surrey.  
  
"How could I say that? Did I really mean it?"  
  
In the bottom of my heart, I knew it was true. I know I could kill him if I had to, the only thing standing in my way is the thing I treasure above all else. My ability to love, the love for my friends, Sirius and the parents I never knew.  
  
My emotions, it is the source of all my power and my weaknesses. What would the people I love think if I went about killing people? That would make me just as bad as the deatheaters wouldn't it? My thoughts left me confused.  
  
Voldemort however had no emotions aside from hate and anger. Perhaps if, but my train of thought was interrupted by the cab driver asking for his money. Paying the man I stepped out of the car at King Cross Station.  
  
"That was a longer drive than I thought." I said to myself as I began walking toward the platform. I hoped against hope that the Hogwarts express ran during the summer holidays. If not then I would have to get another cab to London.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I figured you would come here." I froze, that voice, the cynical silent sarcasm that was so familiar.  
  
"Professor Snape, I think you know exactly why I'm here," I replied suddenly tired of all his games of cat and mouse. "Is there a place where we can talk privately for a moment?" I asked.  
  
"Well I do believe that there is no one else on this platform at this moment Mr. Potter so whatever it is you have to say you can say it right here," he replied being as stubborn as ever.  
  
"Oh damn it, why does he have to be so stubborn?" I asked silently. "Oh how will I make him understand he is being watched? Oh, I know!"  
  
"Professor, what will you get when you add the guildaberry root and asphodel together at the right temperature and speed of stir?" I asked him.  
  
"Aggh yes of course, follow me then," he replied.  
  
I followed him into a restroom off to the side.  
  
"Very well Mr. Potter take holed of this, I'm sure you're aware of what this is and trust me enough to take hold of it," he said.  
  
"Of course professor." Both grabbing the sock we were pulled from the bathroom to an unfamiliar study.  
  
"Well Mr. Potter please have a seat. I believe we have a few, issues to discuss," he said. "I'm aware that you were trying to tell me that someone was watching us or was invisible. Are you aware of who it was?" he asked leaning back into his chair.  
  
"Yes, Lord Voldemort sent Pettigrew out to follow you when you left the deatheaters meeting. He was to follow you and make sure you were loyal to his cause. I don't know if he was invisible or if he was in rat form. But I'm almost positive Sir," I said.  
  
"Well Potter, I must say that I am impressed. After I reported in to Dumbeldore he requested that I come and make sure you did not do anything foolish and to get you someplace safe. I waited at the train station hoping you would show. I did not know if you were foolish enough to try to take the knight bus or not so I took a chance, gave you some credit for common sense and went there.  
  
I do appreciate your information about being spied on, though I did see a rather shaken up Malfoy come my way bantering on about the good going mad and something about a Crucio curse. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that now would you?" he asked me.  
  
And just like that, I spilled out my whole summer to him. I guess that not having anyone to talk to kind of had its affects on me, not that I would ever tell my friends or Sirius about my summer. They just would not have understood. Somehow, I think I can relate to Snape. He is almost the only person I have ever been this comfortable talking to about these things and I have no idea why. In fact, he is the ONLY person I have ever talked to about my "family."  
  
After the boy stopped talking, I took a good look at him. In the dim light I could see bruises but that was it. However, the amount of time his injuries has gone untreated there is no telling what other problems he may have acquired. Aside from that, all the emotions and anger in him took me by surprise. After his story about Lucious I began to see him in a whole different light.  
  
"Come Mr. Potter," I said to him.  
  
I stepped out of my study and into brightly lit halls. I lead him down tunnels and turns finally stopping in front of a portrait of my aunt. "Medicine" I call out. Stepping into the room I motion for him to sit on one of the hospital beds. I pull over a tray of potions and begin to work. "I need you to remove your outer clothing please." I state.  
  
I look up at my professor in surprise but did as he asked. I removed my robe and trousers then my T-shirt until I was left standing in my boxers and socks.  
  
I breathed in sharply; the boy was nothing but bones, covered in bruises and welts. Blood was coming from somewhere though through all the bruising I could not tell exactly where. On his back there was a particularly large, nasty bruise. That combined with the broken ribs (of which I could see through the translucent skin on his chest) probably made it difficult for him to breath.  
  
Choosing several jars of potion I gave them to him. First was a pain- numbing potion, (because bone-setting potions tended to be a bit painful). Next I gave him the potion to set his broken bones and rubbed a bruise soothing salve onto his bruises and welts.  
  
Through it all, the boy remained silent, for that I was thankful for I would not have known what to say. After giving the boy some food, which he only ate a handful of, I lead him into a bedroom close to my own so I could keep my eye on him. 


	6. Chapter VI

CHAPTER VI  
  
The room was large and comfortable. It had a fireplace and bathroom, but what I liked best was the balcony, facing the sunset.  
  
"You can stay here Mr. Potter, I think you will find everything you will need. I trust that you had enough sense to pack your own belongings?" I asked him.  
  
I reached into my pocket and brought out my trunk and birdcage. "Could you un-shrink them for me professor?" I asked him.  
  
"I don't see why you can't un-shrink them yourself Mr. Potter, You shrunk them did you not?" Snape replied nastily.  
  
"Of course I did professor but I've already used magic more than three times this summer the ministry will take my wand if they catch me again." I explained.  
  
"Yes, that is true, but the ministry has taken all workers out of the Improper use of Magic Office and put them on guard duty at Azkaban. There has been several dementor uprisings and they are trying to keep it under control and out of the news." Snape said.  
  
"So I can do magic and they won't know it?" I asked the man.  
  
"Well you were lucky before, several people from other departments have volunteered to keep an eye on it. There must not have been anyone in the room at the time. However while you are here you can use your magic. I have wards up against it. Now off with you, I have other things to tend to. Breakfast will be at eight O'clock sharp, lunch at one thirty and dinner at six thirty. If you need something clap twice and one of the house elves will attend you. I will tolerate no misbehavior, do you have any questions?" he asked.  
  
"Professor you won't tell anyone what happened this summer will you? Everyone will think I've gone mad and who knows what Dumbeldore will do, he'd probably send me back to them. You won't say anything will you?" I asked.  
  
"Dumbeldore will eventually find out you are gone Potter. What would you have him think?" he asked him.  
  
"You could tell him when he finds out but please don't say anything till then." I asked.  
  
"Fine." He simply said.  
  
"And professor? Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked the man.  
  
"Why am I being so nice to him?" I asked myself. "Was it because he reminds me so much of myself, or because of something else?" I wonder silently.  
  
"I don't know Potter, maybe because I judged you wrongly. Besides, there are no Slytherins here to fool." He said.  
  
"Well, if it's pity then I do not want it." Harry spat.  
  
"It's not pity Potter, lets call it an understanding." Snape said before closing the door.  
  
I put the whole night behind me and looked around the room. It had a cozy feel to it. Not something I would have guessed to be in Snape's house. The fabrics were greens, and gold's while the furniture was a dark oak. I went into the bathroom and was shocked.  
  
It had a large whirlpool tub and a shower to the side. There were relaxing and numbing potions everywhere on the double vanity. The floor and walls were done in stones, as were the rest of the house. Never in my life have I been in such a richly decorated home. Maybe he will let me stay for a while so I can figure out where I'm going to live.  
  
Maybe at Ron's, no they have enough problems as it is. Perhaps Hermione's house? No she lives with a muggle family. If there were an attack they would not be able to defend themselves. Maybe I can rent an apartment in the wizarding world somewhere. I wonder if there are age limits on renting there. Maybe I'll ask Snape tomorrow.  
  
I un-shrunk my trunk and birdcage and discarded my dirty clothes. I have to say I feel as if I did not have a bruise on me. Those potions sure did work wonders. I took out a clean pair of pj's and slipped into bed. I was out as soon as my head hit the pillow. 


	7. Chapter VII

CHAPTER VII  
  
I went into my study after I left Potter's room.  
  
"What will happen to the boy after he fully heals?" I asked myself.  
  
"Where will he stay? Not with the Weasley's or the Granger's. I am sure he has already thought of this. I suppose he could stay here. But would he want to? Do I want him here? It is the last place anyone would look for him. No one knows of this place. Not even Dumbeldore. But first I will have to get rid of that spy."  
  
My thoughts began to wonder back to Potters story. He described himself as a completely different person. Willing to kill, and using the Cruciatious curse on Malfoy. I do not know what to think. Perhaps it is because he is coming into his powers. Slowly I lost my concentration and began to doze off.  
  
The morning came early for me as I woke up by the ramblings of a house elf.  
  
"Good morning young sir. Sir will be late for breakfast if he don't get up." The little elf rambled.  
  
"Thanks" I said grumpily as I got out from under the warmth of my blankets and took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. I dressed warmly and made my way down the stairs. I took many wrong turns but finally made my way toward the entrance hall.  
  
"Professor?" I called.  
  
"In here Potter." I heard him call. "Fifteen minuets late." He stated.  
  
"Sorry professor, I got lost." I grumbled.  
  
"Well it is to be expected. I shall give you a tour once breakfast is over." Snape said. "Now if you want those bones to heal quickly you must eat." He said.  
  
"Yes Sir." I replied. I reached for pancakes, eggs, bacon, and rolls. There was so much food and I could have as much as I wanted. It was almost like being back at Hogwarts. I ate and ate until I could not eat anymore. Snape stood and began out the door.  
  
I did not know whether I was to follow or not so, I stayed seated.  
  
"Come Mr. Potter, do not dawdle unless you would like to become lost again." Snapes voice said.  
  
They moved slowly through the house, or maybe he should say mansion. The only place larger that Harry had ever seen was Hogwarts.  
  
"This Mr. Potter is the training area. We will meet here every day after lunch for your training." Snape said in such a non-chalant voice that Harry thought he may have lost his mind.  
  
"Excuse me, but um professor are you saying that I'm going to stay here?" I asked him.  
  
"Well, where else are you going to go? I know you have already ruled out both the Weasley's and the Granger's, both places are quite inadequate. Obviously you cannot stay with your godfather, and Lupin is gone on business. So unless you're planning on staying by yourself for the next month or so you will be staying here." He said.  
  
"Actually sir, that's exactly what I had planned on doing." I replied.  
  
"Of course and leave you alone with no one knowing where you are except myself. That and not being able to perform magic you would not stand a chance. Surely we can tolerate each others presence until term starts." Snape snapped.  
  
"Of course professor." I said.  
  
"Alright then, moving on. Down the stairs is my potion's lab, do not enter unless I am with you. And outside a pool and a qudditch pitch...there is also." but Snape was interrupted by Harry as he realized what he just said.  
  
"You have a quidditch pitch? Can I use it?" harry questioned.  
  
Snape turned, "I suppose, if you have any free time that is. When you're not working on your defensive and offensive spells you'll be working on potions." Snape said with a smirk.  
  
"Potions. Oh yes, something I'm supposed to remember about a potion." Harry thought to himself. It hit Harry like a ton of bricks, "How could I have forgotten something so important?" he asked himself. "Professor, you can't give the potion to Voldemort." I said quickly.  
  
"How do you know about that?" Snape asked spinning around to face me.  
  
I just pointed to my scar. "Bad dreams remember?" I said.  
  
"Of course," he replied.  
  
"Anyway, it will reverse the Finite Incantatum on his wand and he will be able to use Avada Kedavra to kill me, while my wand will not even work against his." I explained.  
  
"Well then I must not give it to him." He said simply. "Like you, Voldemort excels in defense but is shamelessly bad at potions." He said.  
  
Harry visibly winced, "please don't compare me to him...I have more than enough in common with him than I would like." I said.  
  
"Yes well I assume you are also talking about with your battle with Malfoy and of you using the Crucio curse on him?" he asked.  
  
Harry only nodded. "I don't know why I did it, it was almost like another person said and did all those things, like I had no control over myself. I have never thought of myself capable of doing something like that to anyone but Voldemort." I sighed and slid down to the ground suddenly exhausted.  
  
"Even though all those things I said about good and evil was exactly what I have been slowly realizing after every fight against Voldemort and his goons, I can not believe I said that I would not mind killing him. How could I say that? I don't know if I could ever kill anyone, besides Voldemort that is." In a right state, I just sat there staring unblinkingly at the wall. 


	8. Chapter VIII

CHAPTER VIII  
  
"What did you say about good and evil Harry?" Snape asked, suddenly crouching in front of him.  
  
"I...I said that there was a balance. That Dumbeldore was the light and that Voldemort was the dark. I told him that with Voldemort's army and Dumbeldore's lack of support from the Ministry the dark was overruling the light and that a balance had to be reached. I said something about a grey area being neither light nor dark, killing when necessary to bring back the balance. Professor, I told him that I was the grey."  
  
"Come along Potter." Snape said before rising and continuing back the way they had come. He led them into a comfortable den with leather sofas and chairs.  
  
"Have a seat." Snape said pointing to a chair across from him.  
  
I had talked to Dumbeldore early this morning about Harry. Although I had promised the boy I would not, the headmaster had to know his whereabouts. After telling Dumbeldore his story, he had explained to me the destiny before Harry. I was surprised, but not overly. I am sure many others had guessed the same thing about Potter, his father being the previous grey.  
  
The younger generations had no idea about it though. It was not taught to them, because sometimes there is not even one to carry on the peace. However after Harry defeated the evil lord on Halloween night, it left many suspicious that he was the next heir. I had not planned on telling Harry about this, I was going to allow Dumbeldore to do it. However, it seemed that the boy's curious nature had gotten the best of him and if I just waited, there was no telling what the boy would do.  
  
"You will be turning fifteen in two days, am I right?" Snape asked.  
  
"I'm not even sure what today is sir. Being locked away in a cupboard will do that to you I suppose." Harry replied.  
  
"Well today is July the 29th." Snape said.  
  
"Then you are right professor."  
  
"Are you aware that a wizard comes into their full powers on their fifteenth birthdays?" Not waiting for an answer Snape continued. "Many can't even tell a difference in their powers. Few may gain a little more, but that is about it. However there are some, your father and Dumbeldore among them, whose true potential is blocked until their 15th year. If they were good before, they are great afterward. However they did not gain an enormous amount of power but it made them very strong.  
  
"We, as in the order members have suspected for quite some time now that you are one of these few. Your father was the last and unless there are any this year besides yourself then you are the grey that your spoke of. The grey, isn't actually a person that is pre-determined, it's a person who's power exceeds both the dark and light sides, one that evens out the balance." Snape explained.  
  
"That, we suspect is the reason you survived the killing curse by Voldemort." He said.  
  
"Then why did my father die so easily if he was the grey in his time?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"Your father was the grey at the time but he never learned how to control his extra power. He probably did not even realize that he gained much extra. Everyone was convinced that Dumbeldore was still the grey, the one to even the balance. But his time was over, his extra power diminished as he got older and he became the opposite of Voldemort." Snape said.  
  
"So are you saying that if I can learn to use the powers I will get on my birthday, I will be able to defeat Voldemort?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm not saying anything for sure yet. We will not know anything until your birthday. And even if you are, you still will have much to learn before you can go face to face with Voldemort with the hopes of destroying him for good.  
  
"Professor, how will I learn what I need though? Hardly any of our defense teachers have taught us anything that will be of use. I might know how to get rid of a Bogart but I don't know how to protect myself against an evil wizard." Harry stated.  
  
"Like I said, I will tutor you while you're here. Once we are at Hogwarts, well I do not know. What happens will happen." Snape stated.  
  
"Okay, well what are we waiting for professor, lets get going." Harry said.  
  
"I wish you were this adamant about learning in your potions class." Snape whispered.  
  
"Well maybe I would be if the professor wasn't so horribly abysmal." Harry shot back. 


	9. Chapter IX

CHAPTER IX  
  
Following Snape, Harry was led back to the training area. At first it looked like a regular room. There was only one difference; the walls, floor and ceiling were all spelled soft. That way if you were thrown back into the wall, it would not hurt you. The two went to stand in the middle of the room.  
  
"Okay, now what is the last spell that you learned?" Snape asked.  
  
"The summoning spell Accio" Harry stated.  
  
"Okay you have much to learn. You have mastered a sixth year spell but you do not know anything from fifth. "So," (with the flick of a wand and mumble of words Snape handed Harry a book). "Fifth year defense." Snape said.  
  
"Oh wow, great." Harry said.  
  
"Yes, yes, I want you to read as much of that as you can before training tomorrow. There is a library upstairs if you need help. If that does not help, I will be in my lab. Now get going." He growled.  
  
Harry headed back to his room. Perhaps it would not be so bad, living here that is. Out of school when he is not pressured to act like a complete ass for the Slytherin kids, (deatheater) Snape was not such a bad person, a little moody, but then again, so am I these days.  
  
Harry thought entering his room. He slouch on the bed while opening the fifth year defense book. A simple shielding spell was first. Reading the contents of the description paragraph for the shield Harry mimicked the wand movements and murmured the words. After several minutes he stood up to try. A swish and flick and a protectum later, there was a shield of pearly luminescence surrounding his body.  
  
The shield however would only protect against simple spells. Even a jelly legs jinx would break this shield. Siting down Harry flipped the page, next was an intermediate level shield, the most commonly used. Again studying and mimicking the movements Harry tried the second, levos. This spell would protect spells up to the Crucio and Imperius curses.  
  
The rest of the day continued in the same manor until lunch. Getting to the dining area was difficult enough, eating and having polite conversation with your most dreaded professor (except perhaps Trelawny) were another thing. Harry sat at the opposite of Snape, taking a sandwich of ham and cheese onto his plat. A question had been gnawing its way into his head as he had walked down here.  
  
"Um, professor, can I ask something?" Harry asked timidly. The newness of the situation had passed some time this morning and Harry felt as if he were in school again.  
  
Almost as if Snape had read his mind, he answered. "Listen, we aren't in school right no, so technically I'm not your teacher, you may speak when you wish." Snape replied without ever looking up from the sandwich he was working on.  
  
"Well, the book you gave me started out with shields, and it got me to thinking."  
  
"Your brain actually produced a thought? I am thoroughly shocked." Snape replied. His sarcasm and good nature in the statement had indeed shocked Harry.  
  
"Uh, well, I know there are shields that are more advanced than the levos spell, ones that will hold up longer under an attack. But I also know that the extent to which it protects is limited to the Crucio and Imperius. But if I survived them there must be a stronger spell, one that will hold up against the killing curse, right?" Harry said.  
  
"Because I didn't have my wand when he tried to do me in the first time, I must have unconsciously tapped into the stored power and erected a shield. Not a strong one since I did not know what I was doing, obviously, but enough to stop the curse. So if I can tap into those powers and learn how to use them after my birthday, then I may be able to invent a shield powerful enough to rebound the killing curse. So, do you think it would work?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well the problem with that is that when you were attacked you didn't erect a shield of any sort. A child's body cannot hold the amount of power that you have, so you were constantly giving off raw energy. The only reason that the curse backfired was because it could not get through the raw energy that surrounded you. And even if you were able to come up with a shield powerful enough to stop the Avada Kedavra curse, you and Dumbeldore are perhaps the only ones powerful enough to use it." Snape explained.  
  
"In theory it would work, but until you have come into your power, we won't know. Now, how far into the book have you gotten?" Snape asked.  
  
"Most of it is complete rubbish if I may say so. Hardly any of the spells in there would be helpful in a battle. The shields are useful but I do not believe that knowing how to defend oneself from unfriendly pixies will help me defeat Voldemort."  
  
"You are correct, I wanted you to read over the different shields. The point is that you will get nowhere with a defensive outlook. You must go in on the offensive to take him down, the longer you must defend yourself, the more worn out you will become, with a less likely chance of surviving." Snape explained. 


End file.
